


Sick Rookie

by oddfishy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Codependent Cuteness, F/F, General fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfishy/pseuds/oddfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie is sick with the flu and Evie is in charge of taking care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Rookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/gifts).



> This is my first piece of writing in story form. Please be kind. And thank you to my lovely writing friend (sittingonafence.tumblr.com) for letting me add to her own story universe. I hope you like it.

“It’s not the plague”

“But what if it is?”

Evie buried her face in her hands as she sighed heavily at your insistence that you were dying of the plague. You had been sick for the last two weeks. Forced to stay in your bed with multiple fevers, terrible nausea, and you had gotten so weak that Evie had to take your gauntlet off because you could barely move your arm with it on. And apparently you looked just as terrible as you felt thanks to Jacob’s comment.

“You know Rookie, if you don’t get better soon I’m going to have to start calling you Greenie.” He said with an amused smirk. You made a mental note to punch him as soon as you got your strength back. 

“You won’t be making jokes after I die from the plague.” You tried to shoot him an annoyed look, but it made you feel dizzy.

“Oh for the last time it is not the plague!” Evie sounded completely flustered at this point. 

“I swear to you Rookie, you make one more plague comment and I am going to throw you straight out your window!”

You knew you were in trouble when Evie started to raise her voice.

“Okay love, I’m sorry. It’s not the plague; it’s just the flu. I’ll stop, I’m sorry, I love you.” You gave her a weak smile and tried to lift your hand up to grab hers but you barely made it halfway. 

“Thank you. Now, are you hungry? Do you need anything? Jacob will get you whatever you want.”  
Jacob looked up from the chair he was sitting in, with surprise.

“I’ll what now? Why do I have to go get Rookie her soup? Isn’t that the girlfriend’s job?” 

“Normally you would be correct dear brother. However if Rookie gets sick again do you really want to be the one to clean it up?” Evie retorted looking smug. Jacob couldn’t stand vomit, faster than she could finish her sentence Jacob was out the door and yelling something about finding every soup he could. 

“I knew that would get him to shut up, I didn’t think that was going to make him take up sprinting.” Evie laughed.

“Well I’m so glad I could help. But I haven’t gotten sick once since this bloody flu attacked my system.”  
“Oh I know that love, but Jacob doesn’t.” Evie said the most evil grin on her face. 

“But seriously Rookie, do want or need anything? I’m starting to get worried about how long you’ve been sick.”

“Do you think you could define anything love?” You couldn’t help it even being bedridden for more than a week didn’t slow down you cheeky sense of humor. Evie just shook her head at your question. You couldn’t be serious if your life depended on it, but she loved it nonetheless. 

“How about a cuddle? I’m cold, come warm me up love.” 

“You would think after all this time I would be used to your cheeky comments. I think a cuddle would be nice though, just don’t get me sick out of the two of us I’m the only one who can keep you and Jacob in check.” Evie half joked as she got comfortable beside you in bed. 

 

“I would have been back sooner, but I wanted to make sure I got our little Rookie the best chicken soup.” Jacob boomed as he walked into your room almost four hours after he left. When he saw you wrapped around Evie with an iron like grip on her, completely asleep, half snoring half drooling on Evie’s shirt, Jacob laughed.

“I honestly didn’t think you were coming back, the way you ran out of here but I’m sure she will appreciate it, if she ever wakes up, and lets go of me that is.” Evie said struggling to break free from your iron grip.

“Oh come now dear sister she can’t be that strong, can she?” Jacob mocked Evie trying not to laugh again. 

“You think so, how about next time I go get the soup and you can take care of her?” Evie shot back at her brother.

“No offence Jacob but I don’t think you’re nearly as comfortable as your sister.” You said surprising both Frye’s. 

“We didn’t wake you did we love? I’m sorry.” Evie apologized as she finally found some freedom. 

“Well Jacob’s voice tends to carry you know.” You said as Jacob mocked offense. “That being said I am thankful for your struggle to get me some soup.”

“You are quite welcome Rookie, I need you to get better the pubs just aren’t as fun without you.” Jacob smiled.

“We also need her to get back to work Jacob, Rookie is an important part of our fight against the Templars.” Evie said with a stern voice as she handed you the soup.

“Yes, yes that boring stuff too.” Jacob said with a wink. 

A week later you were running through the streets across rooftops and dodging carriages like never before on your way to the train. Jacob had sent for saying it was an emergency and Evie needed you. Nothing good entered your mind as you ran. You hopped onto the train just as it was leaving the station, walking to Evie’s room you could hear Jacob laughing which meant it wasn’t anything bad, which also meant that you could knock him one for making you worry. Just as you opened the door and were about to say hello you had to duck in order to dodge a pillow.

“I told you to not get me sick!” Evie yelled at you, after missing you with the pillow. 

“I know I’m sorry love. But it could be worse you know, it could be the plague.” You said with a grin.


End file.
